


To Find A Moose

by 50shadesofWinchesters



Series: Dean x Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, One Shot, Universe Alteration, after season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofWinchesters/pseuds/50shadesofWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU scenario for my OTP off of Tumblr thanks to alouettsque. Person A looses younger sibbling in IKEA and asks Person B to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find A Moose

"Excuse me, Mis s?"

Hermione turned to face the man ad d ressing  her. H e  was tall with short brown hair an d  the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. They made her think of Harry and his little fam il y . And that brought her back to-

"Miss?" The man frowned noticing that she had spaced. 

"Sorry, yes?"

"I,uh," he shuffled his feet a bit, looking embar rass ed . "I  lost my little brother  and I need help trying to find him. "

Hermione smiled sof tly.   "Of course I'll help you. I bet lo sing  your little brother is very troublesome?"

The man snorted as they bega n  to walk around the large store. "Troublesome is right lady. The kid is a damn brat."

Sh e frowned slightly. "You know, I do have a name. It's Hermione."

He flushed slightly. "Sorry, Herm- wait, like, Hermione as in  the character from one of Shakespeare's play?" He looked at her sideways.

Hermione brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "Yes. That was my  m u m's  favorite character."

"Was? You say that like she's-"

A smal l tear rolled down Hermione's face. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. I lost my mother too."

Hermione whipped the tear away and smiled slightly. "Let's not be sorry for our losses then. An d I never caught your name."

"It's," he was quite for a moment as if to remember his name. "Dean. My name is Dean."

Hermione looked up at him and smil ed . "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Dean."

"Geez Herms, how do you make meeting me so chipper even though you know nothing about me?"

She scowled. "Do  not call me ' Herms '. If you find my given names too much of a mouthful , then call me something else."

Dean smiled. "Oh come on Herms," he elbowed her in the side gently. "I think it's a cute  name. makes you strong."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Aren't we suppose to be looking for your little  brother?"

"Oh yea h . His name is Sam. Just yell it out. Hopefully he'll answer."

"What do you mean exactly by 'hopefully'?" she cocked an eye brow glancing up at him.

Dean ran a hand through his hair making it stand up and poo f out a little. Hermione found it cute. She didn't find anything cute anymore. And this, this tall man who clearly had a chip on his shoulder about something other than his brother, this man who she could tell had some stories to tell, this man who she had just met; and she found him  cute . 

"Hermione?"

She blinked four  times. Dean was standing a couple of feet in front of her. His lips were pursed slightly. His eyes darkened with concern the longer she went without answering him. S h e really needed to stop spacing out.

"I'm sorry." Hermione quickly caught up to Dean. "Let's-"

Dean quickly moved his hand making her flinch violently. He stopped sho rt of her face .

"D ...Dean," Hermione breathed. Her lower lip trembled slightly.

Dean moved a stray bit of hair out of her face. "We need to keep looking for Sammy." He backed away quickly and grabbed her hand. "SAMMY!" Dean bega n  dragging Hermione around yelling for his brother. People looked at them strangely and she gave them ap ologetic  looks.

"Dean," she had finally found her voice after ten minutes of Dean shouting. "maybe we should find someone who works here and ask them if they've seen him or ask them to call for him over the-"

"SAM!"

She cringed at his booming voice. "Dean, will you listen to me?" she scolded. Dean stopped to glar e  at her letting her tug her hand from hi s grip. "I understand that you're upset that your brother is missing but you need to do this right. Now, let's talk to a sales a ss ociate  and give them your brother's description and ask them to let the other sales a ss ociates  know so they can keep a look out for him and make a call on the inter come if they find him to let us know that he's been foun d and where we can find him. If we keep up your way, we'll be here  for hours and he might be really scared on his own."

Dean couldn't help but be amazed at this small woman. She said all of that with hardly any breaths in between. If Ellen was still  alive, he had a feeling they would get along great. "I'm not a real people person, He rms."

She ro lled her eyes. "No? I hadn't caught on yet ." She walked a few paces away and be gain looking for someo ne that worked in the infernal sto re. Dean stood there fum ing . How was this woman going to come in and start telling him how to look for his brother He knew that he had asked this lady for help but, he had expected her to help for a bit and then give up and tell him that she was too busy for him. Shewe was becoming more troublesome than Sam.

H ermione walked back over with a young blonde sales associate. She looked like the type of girl Dean normally went   fo r.

"Dean, this is Mi randa.Tell her what Sam looks like and she'll let her co=workers know that your brother is wondering the store alone and unattended."

Dean couldn't help but notice that Hermio ne made Sam sound like a six year old. Serves him right for  w a ndering  off though. "Well, he's got long brown hair that honestly just needs to go. He used to had this dopey bowl cut and then he just let it grow out and I can't-" 

Hermione cleared her voice. "Dean."

"Right. He has brown eyes, long brown hair, he's tall," Dean held up his hand about a foot over his head making Hermione's eyes wid en . den. 

"Dean, how old is your little brother?"

"What? oh, he's thirty-two . He's wearing-"

"YOU LOST YOUR THIRTY-TWO  YEAR OLD BROTHER!?' Hermione practically screeched. 

Miranda  looked between the two of them as if they had both escaped a mental asylum. "I'll let my co-workers know. Thank you both." She walked away quickly as t o avoid whatever came next.

" How , dear Merlin,  how  do you lo se  your six foot thirty-two year old brother, Dean?" Hermione rubbed her temples with her first two fingers squeezing her eyes closed.

"I just looked away for a second and he was gone!"

"Well maybe he went to the restroom?!" Hermione's face scrunched as she turned away form Dean. "Honestly." She shook her head. "I don't think your brother is really lost." She whipped around scowling at him. " Is this some sort of  ploy  to kidnap  unsuspecting women, hm? Well you can sod off and 'find him' yourself!" She then stormed off away from Dean. 

"Hermione, wait!"

She turned on her heels so fast, Dean thought she was going to topple over. "No I sha ll not wait you bloody nutter! How dare you think that I would help you any  farther  in this dodgy  shamble! You should hope you never see me ag-"

"DEAN!" A tall lanky looking man with long brown hair came walking quickly being Dean. He turned and opened his arms. 

"Sam! What the hell man? One minute, I'm looking at what to get for lunch and the next, you  disap pear !"

"Sorry. I got a call from-" Sam noticed Hermione behind Dean still  fum ing . 

"Well, I'm glad that this is all sorted." She ran a hand through her hair trying to cover up the sparks coming from her hands. "I'll just be-"

"I am sorry,  Herms . I wasn't lying. This  id i ot  ran off and I couldn't find him. Thank you for trying." Dean smiled sheepishly.

Hermione still frowned but p u lled  out a pen and paper from her small purple purse and bega n  to  write  on it. "Here." She shoved the paper at his chest. "Call me if you ever loose this moose again." Her eyes smiled but her face was steel.

Dean gri nd . "Aw come on,  Herms . How about I take you to dinner sometime?"

"I'm free in two weeks for tea and that's the soonest. Call me then and then we'll talk." She walked in the opposite direction pulling out her cellular.

"'Herms'?" Sam quircked and  eyebrow looking  from the woman and then to his brother.

"Yeah. Her name is Hermione. Like the character from that play." Dean smiled as he put her phone number in  h is  jacket inside pocket. "I think I will make time to take her out."

Sa m laughed. "Dean, what happened to trying to save the world from a second  apoc a ly pse ?"

"What? I can't make time for a bea u tiful Bri tish  woman who clearly has some baggage that could  riv al  ours? I think she could use-"

"Dean, no. Just leave her alone. It's probably nothing we could help with." The two walked around the store like they were looking for something in particular."

"Yeah. You're right. We should proba b ly  stay  fo cu sed ."


End file.
